Just Love
by yamsygleekgirl
Summary: Es comienzo de clases, Rachel habia vuelto de los Angeles con un nuevo novio y un nuevo amigo, Finn el se convirtio rapidamente en popular al igual que Blaine, nuevo mejor amigo de Rachel, esto para Quinn, es algo terrible, ya que ella desde hace años ha estado enamorada de ella, Ella tratará de hacer una relación con Rachel, y la estrella dorada, descubrira lo que es su sexualida


Just Love:

Back to Ohio:

[Parte del capitulo 1]  
Narra Rachel:  
aaa que lindas fueron estas vacaciones, conoci a finn que es un amor, cooper tenia razon ir a L.A era grandioso, pero nada como New York -suspirá- algún dia ire a new york y seré famosa, letreros con mi cara en todos los lugares ya veran -deja de pensar y entra al colegio- escucha pasos detrás de ella y se da la vuelta -vuelve a hablar-  
rachel: ifnn! veniste

-lo abraza- imposible que estes aqui!  
Finn: Pense en lo que dijiste y -tartamudea- te amo  
Rachel: -se queda seria- me amas? pero nos conocimos hace 2 meses  
Finn: Pero eres perfecta para mi  
Rachel: en cerio?  
Finn: Sii! -se callá- aa que tonto que soy! -saca un collar de el bolsillo- toma! es para que siempre recuerdes que te amo  
Rachel: en serio -sonrie- muchas gracias -le da un beso corto y lo abraza- finn me quedaria contigo más tiempo pero Blaine va a venir de chicacago y lo tengo que esperar  
Finn: Blaine? O.o  
Rachel: -le da un beso corto- Si es mi amigo y es gay  
Finn: -suspira- Bueno estas en fisica?  
Rachel: Sii tu tambien  
Finn: Si te guardo asiento?  
Rachel: Obvio! hermoso

Capitulo 2: Friends

Narra rachel:  
aa que lindo es finn -mira el collar y levanta la mirada y ve a un chico con rulos medio bajito con cara muy graciosa y grita- Rulooos!  
***: Tachuela  
Rachel: Blaine cariño te extrañaba -lo abraza-

Blaine: yo tambien te extrañaba  
Rachel: y que tal sebastian?  
Blaine: Terminamos es muy tonto sabes?  
Rachel: Bueno yo conosco a un chico que es liiindoo y esta soltero -lo mira de reojo-  
Blaine: quien?  
Rachel: Kurt Hummel  
Blaine: aaaaaa que te hago caso a ti  
-pasa kurt y lo mira como :O-  
Rachel: Ese es Kurt  
Blaine: Imposible que sea el es muy lindo :3  
Rachel: Si te lo dije vamos a fisica se nos hace tarde  
Blaine: Lo que sea lo mio es el baile

*Narra Santana*  
Porque no me mira? se fija en Berry y no en mi y ella nunca le va a corresponder no entiendo, Amo a Quinn ¿Por qué ella a mi no? -se le sale una lagrima- Es decir… -llora-

Capitulo 3: The first time I saw your face and his fucking face

*Narra Quinn*  
Que geniales fueron las vacaciones -suspira- pero rachel conocio al cara de idiota de finn -retuerce los ojos- y que demonios con Blaine, ¬¬, Rachel siempre me esperaba en la entrada del cole y este torpe viene y que lo esperé aaa -pasa santana y la mira-  
Santana: Hola Q  
Quinn: Hola santy como fueron las vacaciones?

Santana: Bien y tu?  
Quinn: Maso  
Santana: Te das cuenta que no entramos al primer periodo -rie-  
Quinn: Sii, la fisica ABURRE -rie-  
Santana: -Rie- si y que hacemos?  
Quinn: No lo se .-.  
Santana: Vamos al patio si?  
Quinn: Ok  
*Van al patio y hablan de cosas de amigas, suena el tiembre*  
Quinn: Sant me tengo que ir Rachel me esperá en la cafeteria  
Santana: Ok -medio triste- porque me has cambiado por rachel?  
Quinn: Que?  
Santana: Nada

*Narra Kurt*  
"Desde que mamá murio todo es más solitario, mi papá hace todo lo que puede... pero me siento solo, todas las personas me ven como un bicho raro y no soy eso solo soy gay, los unicos que me hablan son los de ND y solo porque formo parte de ND sino quien sabe :/  
-Kurt iba distraido y choca con un chico-  
Kurt: Lo siento mucho  
***: No importa aa tu eres Kurt verdad?  
Kurt: Si yo soy y tu?  
***: Blaine, eres amigo de Rachel, ella es mi mejor amiga  
Kurt: -Dice en voz baja- Rachel es mejor amiga de todos ¬¬  
Blaine: Que no te escuche?  
Kurt: No nada  
Blaine: y a donde vas?  
Kurt: A la cafetería  
Blaine: Genial! vamos juntos yo tambien voy para allá  
Kurt: Siiiiiiiiii que diga Ok

Narra Rachel:  
Que día tan genial Blaine, Finn aaaaa -ve al lado y mira a Quinn-  
Rachel: Quinn por aqui!  
Quinn: Rachel Barbra Berry estoy tan enojada contigo, imposible que tu...!

Capitulo 4: Are we friends?

-ANTERIORMENTE-  
Kurt habia hablado con Blaine por primera vez y parecia que habia una chispa entre ellos, Santana le hizo un pequeño reclamo a Quinn de su amistad conRachel y Quinn estaba enojada con Rachel  
eso fue lo que te perdiste en JUST LOVE

Rachel: Quinn que te sucede?

Quinn: No me has hablado en 2 meses y cuando te digo que vallamos al colegio juntas dijiste que no, se suponia que eramos A-M-I-G-A-S y tu conoces a unos cuantos y no me hablas, ahora tu solo hablas de Finn y yo que? donde quedo yo rachel?  
Rachel: Pero te dije que ibamos a almorzar juntas  
Quinn: solo sabes decir excusas!  
Rachel: oww, bueno disculpame si he cambiado sabes que nuestra amistad nadie la va a cambiar -abraza a Quinn-  
Quinn: esta bien Berry, te quiero mucho, vamos a almorzar -caminan de la mano- y no sabes nada de New Direction?  
Rachel: si ahora tinna y yo vamos a cantar Part Of Me, pero tinna no vino  
Quinn: mmm bueno yo te puedo ayudar!  
Rachel: Es encerio? muchas gracias, bueno corramos o no vamos a poder cantar  
-VAN A LA CAFETERÍA-  
Mercedes: Finn! donde esta rachel?  
Finn: No lo see  
Kurt: Sabia que Rachel no vendria pfff  
Blaine: y que es New Directions?  
Santana: Blaine es un coro entiendes o te lo dibujo?  
Sugar: y tina donde esta tina?  
Mr. Shue: Tina no vendra sugar  
Sugar: puedo ayudar a rachel?  
Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Sugar: Pfff ni queria  
-Llega corriendo rachel de la mano de Quinn-  
Rachel: Ya llegamos nos atrasamos un poco  
Todos: Un pocooooo?  
Quinn: bueno nos atrasamos mucho pero ya vamos a cantar verdad rach?  
Rachel: Si Q pongan la musica!  
-Suena Part Of me y la cantan espectacular-  
This is the part of me...  
-Termina la canción-  
Quinn: Lo hicimos!  
Rachel: siiiii cantamos genialll  
Quinn: Siiiiiiii ojala que quieran integraserse al grupo  
Rachel: Ojala  
-Quinn se acerca a santana-  
Quinn: Hola Sant  
Santana: No me hables -se va-

Capitulo 5: Stars

uinn: Santy que te pasa -corre detrás de santana-  
Santana: -se para- Sabes Quinn 1 cosa era hablarle por pena a Rachel pero ahora como si son mejores amigas  
Quinn:Santana necesito hablar contigo nos sentamos hallá va?  
Santana: Ok -va a una banca y se sienta-  
Quinn: Mira tu sabes que yo soy bisexual y bueno..  
Santana: Queee?  
Quinn: Que estoy enamorada de Rachel  
Santana: Hablas encerio?  
Quinn: Si  
Santana: Esto es imposible, yo… yo…  
Quinn: ¿Qué?  
Santana: Me gustas  
Quinn: Pero tu no a mi  
Santana: Quinn me defrausaste –se va-  
Quinn: Santy, ven!  
Santana: -Se da la vuelta- Yo te amaba Fabray y no sopartaré que la ames a ella  
Quinn: Santana! –baja la cabeza y se sienta-

*Narra Kurt*  
Blaine es genial es un buen amigo aaaa y es muy guapo quisiera comerlo a besos es tan hermoso  
-Pasa Blaine-  
Blaine: Hola Kurt  
Kurt: Ho-o-o-la Blaine  
Blaine: Kurt tu eres gay verdad?  
Kurt: Si  
Blaine: Yo tambien  
Kurt: En cerio?  
Blaine: Alguien te ha dicho cuan lindo eres?  
-Kurt se sonroja-  
Kurt: Blainee me apenass  
Blaine: Ja Ja Ja es cierto y te tienes que aprender esto Eres PERFECTO  
Kurt: Gracias, vamos a la biblioteca?  
Blaine: Claro

CAPITULO 6: Love

*Narra Quinn*

Estoy confundida, Primero Rachel, luego Santana, yo amo a Rachel y si pudiera mataria a Finn es un estúpido, -Golpea la pared- Soy una tonta –se le salen lagrimas- si habría una forma de separarlos –se queda pensando- Lo trataría de hacer, Dios ¿Qué hago?

-Pasa Mercedes-

Mercedes: Oh Dios, Quinn ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Quinn: No por nada

Mercedes: ¿e volviste ha embarazar?

Quinn: No –se altera- Odio que piensen eso

Mercedes: Solo quería ayudar

Quinn: Callate –se va-

-Mercedes la mira un poco extrañada ante la actitud de Quinn-


End file.
